


Clothes make the...

by mystiri1



Series: Game Cliches [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_100, Gen, game cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Place Transvestite Joke Here (Miss Cloud Rule)<br/>If the male lead is required to dress up like a girl for any reason, he will be regarded by everyone as much more attractive than any "real" girl. If the female lead cross-dresses as a man, she will be immediately recognized as who she is by everyone except the male lead and the main villain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes make the...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #29: Cliches

Sora looked down at his dress, and wondered about the magic that made those travelling between worlds 'change' to better fit their surroundings. Long hair, ball gown, high heels – it just didn't seem practical. Looking around, there were plenty of people of both genders, so... why?  
  
“What was this world called again?” he asked.  
  
“Below Plate,” Donald replied. He looked as he always did. “And we're going to a place called Don Corneo's Mansion.”   
  
“But why am I wearing a dress?”  
  
“Well,” Goofy suggested, “it just wouldn't look the same on Donald.”

**Author's Note:**

> Final Fantasy VII characters in Kingdom Hearts are usually assumed to have originated in Radiant Garden, or belong to the fanon world of Gaia, which often includes Radiant Garden. Here, I just wanted an excuse to mess with game mechanics. What world would automatically put our hero in a dress?


End file.
